


Fire

by mateo (orphan_account)



Series: You [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: First Person, M/M, Onesided, implied sex, ramblings of a nagito, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beat me till I'm blue-black, then send me flowers for my bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotatsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shotatsundere).



I want you to make me despair, to hit me while you fuck me senseless, because the hope that'll come later will be bright like you.

I want to feel your fingers digging into my scalp, your lips against my ear, whispering to me how much a trash I truly am.

I want your scratchmarks up my back, my inner thighs bruised, my lips swollen, and I want everything that you'll do to me.

But most of all, I want you to consume me like fire, because you make me burn like never before. 

And in exchange, Hinata-kun, I will fulfil your deepest desires and give you anything in this world that I can afford.

And the first thing I'll give is...

Myself.

So maybe, you'll start to pander to my desires as well.

Faint little smiles and soft, gentle kisses along my jaw.

But until you start, I'll settle with what we have.

Bitemarks and rough hands holding my wrists down.

And for a moment, just for that little moment, I can imagine that you love me just as much as I love you.


End file.
